one fine day
by stormblazers
Summary: in which eijun takes miyuki out on a roller skating date, and miyuki can't roller skate to save his life.


**a/n:** domestic misawa makes me very happy so here's some pointless fluff because i can't get enough of these two dorks. written for the nc tumblr contest c:

—

Eijun awoke with a start, only to immediately panic as he saw the time flash in bright red numbers on his clock.

"I-It's two o'clock!" he spluttered, and he would've sat up if it weren't for Miyuki, who had effectively trapped him by wrapping his arms around Eijun's waist and entangling their legs together.

Miyuki lifted his head from Eijun's shoulder, blinking sleepily but managing a small grin. "So?"

"I only meant for us to take a _short_ nap," Eijun's attempt to dislodge Miyuki only resulted in the older boy attaching himself tighter. "C'mon Miyuki, I have things to do and I even made some plans-"

"But it's _Saturday_ ," Miyuki interrupted, petulant. "We finally have the day off; no practice, no work. You can do them _tomorrow._ "

"Well I'd much rather be _free_ on my weekend!" Eijun retorted, finally using his free arm to wedge some space between them, wriggling out from Miyuki's grip. Of course though, the minute Eijun stood up, Miyuki decided to abandon the option of sleeping for a bit longer in favor of clinging onto his boyfriend's back like a koala.

Eijun sighed, though it sounded more affectionate than exasperated as he muttered, "Fine, you can stay."

"Of course I can." Miyuki quipped, reaching out to grab his glasses from the nightstand. He paused as he realized where Eijun was heading. "Are you going to the kitchen?"

"Someone needs to make dinner."

"Oh no," At this Miyuki let himself drop to the floor, scrambling to stand up. "I'm _not_ going to let you almost burn down the house again. There's still some leftover curry in the fridge from last night."

"It only happened _once_." Eijun muttered, but listened to Miyuki anyways and started taking out the leftovers, setting them on the counter to put in the microwave. "And you're never going to let that go, are you?"

Miyuki chuckled. "Not until you do something more embarrassing that I can tease you about."

"Figures."

"Anyways," Miyuki reached in to steal a taste of the food he made, ignoring the fact that it was cold. "Did you say you made some plans?"

"Right!" Eijun turned to face him, his previous mood fading away to the excited puppy look that Miyuki found adorable lighting up in his eyes. "I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, but since you asked, I planned a date for the two of us today!" ( _Aww, how sweet._ ) "We're going roller skating!

 _Wait what._

Miyuki choked on the curry. "Roller skating?" he coughed.

"Yup!" Eijun gave him a wide smile, doing a little bounce. "Won't it be fun?"

.

"Eijun," Miyuki began as he was maneuvered down the rental area for skates, nearly tripping over a pair that had been left lying on the floor. "I told you, I don't know _how_ to rollerskate."

"You can still give it a try! I'll help you if you need it." Eijun told him as he threw a pair of skates at Miyuki, who gave them a perplexed look but hesitantly began putting them on.

Eijun put his on in a matter of five seconds and stood up without a struggle, whereas Miyuki wobbled around with the skates for a moment before steadying himself.

"Let's go!" Eijun grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him to the park that was outside.

Miyuki silently thought roller skating would be a lot easier, but the minute Eijun let go of his hand he was desperately trying not to fall flat on his face and eventually attempted to find the nearest object to grab onto.

Meanwhile, Eijun was strolling around in his roller skates like it was nothing, stopping in front of Miyuki after a few minutes of watching his boyfriend struggle.

"Do you need some help?" Eijun asked, stifling laughter.

Miyuki was about to reply when he stumbled, losing his balance. He tried to reach out for Eijun, which only resulted in knocking the younger boy down with him. Miyuki ended up landing on top of Eijun and he frantically looked up to check if he'd hurt him.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Kazuya," Eijun managed to breath out between fits of laughter.

Miyuki felt his cheeks flush with red, looking down and burying his face in Eijun's chest to hide it. What an embarrassment he'd made of himself...

Eijun finally quieted down, although he nearly burst into another fit of laughter at the sight of Miyuki looking so mortified. He propped himself up and with a small grin on his face, asked him, "How about I hold your hand to help you out? I won't let go, I promise!"

"That...that would be alright." Miyuki mumbled out, lifting his head.

Eijun smiled brightly and leaned in to rub their noses together.

"You big dork." he giggled, hands closing around Miyuki's as he helped him up.


End file.
